Full Circle
by Collared Creature
Summary: A young witch learns to embrace her true powers, so does her real life counterpart.


Four witch apprentices sat at a small table, three males and one female. The girl, clad in black and white, black eye liner around her focused dark gray eyes, was trying to levitate a small, flat stone. This was her fifth attempt, the stone barely managing to make it above her head before meeting the table with a small _clank_.

"Damnit." I muttered dejectedly.

"Mm…" Came a small sound from across the table and flash of nearly transparent blue magic caught my eye and looked up to see Logan, the most logical of us, pouring magic into a glowing orb.

"For you." He offered cryptically, pushing it toward me.

In the strange, glowing orb, solid and warm in my hands, I saw myself trying to levitate various objects and trying to regrow grass and plants, all in vain.

I scowled. Why was Logan showing me this again? I'd lived it, the frustration, the irritating pondering, knowing _something_ was missing but I didn't know what.

I looked at him, annoyance clear in my eyes as dark gray met dark blue.

"Keep watching." He assured, a strange, knowing look in his eyes.

Turning my gaze back, I gasped, a small, inaudible sound as I saw darkness radiating from my body and fingertips, the transparent magic slowly solidifing.

"I'm not evil." I stated harshly, unsure of what I was seeing, much less what it actually meant.

"I didn't say you were, but..." Logan trailed off.

"Aggie says she knows there's darkness in you, I heard her and Leia auguring about it. Aggie actually wants to train you to tap into it, to see what your capable of."

"And?" I questioned, sensing there was more.

"Leia thinks you'll become evil."

"I'll _never_ become like her son." I vowed. "But…" I trailed off, leaned back and closing my eyes as I let the raw, imitating power flow through me. It was thick, strong and heady… I actually felt _alive_, this was the answer, the reason I'd felt as if my power was subdued was because it _was_.

I opened my eyes, everything was _glowing_.

"Wow." Virgil said in awe, eyes widened.

"Why were you repressing _THAT_?" Logan asked in shock, along with the fourth member, his strange, bright green-blue gaze seeming to pierce me.

* * *

Meanwhile, I blinked hard, trying to shake the fog of boredom and fight through the Writer's Block. The webpage in front of me had long since become a blur of blue and white.

"C'mon, dude." The emo sitting on my bed said exasperatedly, clearly done with my bullshit.

"I _know_ you've got some dark, twisted shit up there. Time to let it out. New year, new you, remember!" Virgil said firmly, trying to convince me. "You wouldn't be friends with me, Switch, Henri, Raven, Dylan, Ethan and Fickle if you didn't."

"Plus, no one knows who you are." His boyfriend, Logan, assured. "Why not push your limits? Do you _really _want to spend another year…." The smartly-dressed nerd paused, searching for the right phrase, "'_playing it safe_'?"

"No way." I said, for some reason, some of my older work struck me as oddly subdued. Not to say I was _ashamed _of them, some of them were milestones for me, but it was time for a change, as Virgil said new year, new me.

"Plus," Virgil continued, walking to me with a strange, unnerving, knowing look in his eye, as he whispered, "You could write stories where you're with her, and keep them for yourself. Your own secret world…the _ultimate _way of protecting her." He smirked, drawing away as I blinked away unfallen tears.

Me and the unobtainable woman I loved? It seemed like a dream…a blissful, prefect dream…. but I could make it, somewhat, real. The tantalizing thought send an excited shiver up my spine.

"And oh, yea, I'm sure countless faceless entities will be _crushed _an author isn't posting 100% of everything she writes." The emo said, voice dripping with sarcasm, a slight snarl hidden in his tone.

"Ouch, dude, tough love." I replied, wincing.

He laughed, "So, did we convince you?"

I smiled brightly, suddenly more confident, "Yea, you did, thanks."

"Anytime, dude." The two gave a small wave before fading like mist, leaving me alone.


End file.
